bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria ZiO: odcinek 14
Sorki że tylko ja, Artemis, Tara, Ami i Alvin wystąpili aleee jakoś tak wyszło xd. Można się jeszcze dopisać (BakuGalaxy nie muszą się pytać). Seria zmieniła nazwę, jak wiecie ale żeby się wam nie pomerdało na razie pozostawiam starą nazwę w odcinkach. Jest tu kilka japońskich słówek, które już wam tłumacze. Shannaro - cholera, urusai - zamknij się, sayonara - do widzenia, Mei-San - Pani Mei, yaro - drań. Jak coś pominęłam to proszę sprawdzić w necie. :D Miłego czytania. PS Przepraszam za błędy aleee to nie moja wina xD Program nawalił, a mi się nie chcę poprawiać xD --- I nagle wszystko prysło jak piękny sen, którym - jak się okazało - właśnie było. Usiadłam na skraju łóżka i powoli zaczęłam dochodzić do siebie. Nagle usłyszałam hałas od strony okna. Do mojego pokoju próbował się dostać biały jak śnieg orzeł. - Abyss? - wymamrotałam i podeszłam do okna. Gdy otworzyłam, ptak usiadł mi na nadgarstku. Na jej nie nodze - bądź łapce, nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak się to u ptaków nazywa - była przywiązana sznurkiem karteczka - Co my tu mamy? "Ośrodek Medyczny". Coś musiało się stać. Wypuściłam Abyss a potem szybko się przebrałam. Otworzyłam z impetem drzwi i o mały włos się nie potykając zbiegłam na dół. Ignorując moją młodszą siostrę wybiegłam na ulicę. Ciekawe co się stało. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego wysłali Abyss. To pewnie coś poważnego. Kiedy byłam pewna że nikt mnie nie obserwuje wyciągnęłam moją Tarę. - Pobudka, robota czeka. Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start! Gdy Tara przybrała swoją prawdziwą postać, wspięłam się jej na szyję a potem usadowiłam się na Tary głowie. - Ejejej, cóż to za pośpiech? - zapytała i uniosła się w powietrze. Było bardzo wcześnie, lampy dopiero powoli gasły. Ulice były puste, sklepy pozamykane. Tara poleciała trochę wyżej, prosto w chmury. Wstałam i zaczerpnęłam świeżego powietrza. - Hej Tara, tylko drogi nie zgub - zaśmiałam się. - Przecież mnie znasz - odpowiedziała i zaczęła gwałtownie się zniżać. O tak, znam cie bardzo dobrze przyjaciółko, pomyślałam, jednak nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Parę metrów przed ziemią mój bakugan przyjął kulistą formę, a ja ledwo wylądowałam na nogach. Weszłam po schodach do dużego, drewnianego budynku i natychmiast zostałam zaciągnięta przez kogoś w kąt. - Hej, co jest? - zapytałam pretensjonalnie. Przede mną stała Artemis. - Chodź za mną, musisz coś zobaczyć - powiedziała szybko. Na chwilę spojrzała ze smutkiem w podłogę, lecz za chwilę biegła na przód. Ruszyłam za nią. Czy jest aż tak źle? Biegłyśmy jeszcze chwilę pustym korytarzem. Gdy dobiegłyśmy do sali sekcji zwłok. Czyżby odkryły coś nowego? Artemis otworzyła drzwi i wtedy zamarłam. Mira leżała cała blada na stole operacyjnym. Próbowałam stłumić płacz, jednak poszło to na marne. Zamknęłam oczy i zacisnęłam pięści. thumb|left|310px - Mira... Ale jak to...? Artemis widząca moje łzy znów zaczęła patrzeć się w podłogę. -Wybacz... Nic nie mogłam zrobić... Ale... Jak to się mogło stać? Wytarłam rękawem oczy i spróbowałam się skupić, jednak myśl o tym ze bliska mi osoba nie żyje ciągle powracała. Przed moimi oczami ukazały się te wszystkie przygody, które razem przeszłyśmy. Kto mógł jej to zrobić? Z jakiego powodu? Nie było wątpliwości, Mira musiała coś odkryć, a ja będę musiała dokończyć jej dzieło. Zaczęłam powoli wracać do siebie. Trudno mi było powiedzieć czy może zabrakło mi łez czy może ciepłe słowa Artemis mi pomogły. - Słuchaj, musisz wziąć się w garść. Mira na ciebie liczy. Znalazłam ją w lesie. Była ledwo żywa, leżała w wielkim kraterze. Teren był doszczętnie zniszczony. Próbowałam ją ratować jednak... Cztery punkty witalne były ponad moje możliwości. Dziewczyna wypowiedziała parę słów w pewnym języku, którego nigdy nie słyszałam i w jej dłoniach ukazało się to - Artemis na chwilę przerwała i dała mi do rąk metalowy dysk - Powiedziała potem twoje imię i nazwisko, oraz zdanie, które miałam zapamiętać. Brzmiało ono jak przepowiednia, i najpewniej ją jest. "Kiedy księżyca nadejdzie czas, ujrzymy przeszłość. By zobaczyć teraźniejszość musimy uwierzyć w przyszłość" Zastanawiałam się chwilę nad tym co mi powiedziała. Moje wargi lekko drżały a ręce trzęsły się, jednak dysk trzymałam mocno. - O-obiecuje... - wyjąkałam i zrobiłam przerwę by zaczerpnąć powietrza - Że zrobię wszystko... By ustalić przyczynę jej śmierci, oraz obiecuję że cokolwiek mam dla niej zrobić, zrobię to. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam odgłos kroków zbliżających się, jednak nie miałam czasu na reakcje. Pod moją szyje został podłożony miecz promieniujący na niebiesko. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia i ugryzłam się w wargę. Jakim cudem go nie zauważyłam ani nie usłyszałam? - Wzruszająca historia, szkoda że zaraz o niej zapomnisz - powiedział z niepokojącą odwagą w głosie. - Mei! - krzyknęła Artemis - Odłóż broń, natychmiast! Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? Nie rób jej krzywdy! - Jestem tu, bo ona nie żyje - mówiąc to wskazał obojętnie palcem na Mire - A wy stałyście mi na przeszkodzie. thumb|left - Odłóż bron, vestalianinie - wymamrotałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, unieruchomiłam go na sekundę wiatrem i boleśnie uderzyłam w brzuch. Gdy chłopak upadł skrzyżowałam mu ręce na klatce piersiowej i przycisnęłam kolanem - Jak możesz tak obojętnie mówić o Mirze?! Czy ona cię coś obchodzi?! Vestalianin cały czas miał obojętną minę. Z jego twarzy nie mogłam odczytać żadnych emocji. - Kim jestem? Jestem nikim. Czy się tym przejmuję? Nie. Moim zadaniem jest wypełnienie misji, nic innego się nie liczy. Nie liczysz się ty, ja ani ona. Zrozum to. Już miałam go uderzyć po raz kolejny jednak Tara mnie powstrzymała. - Nie rób tego Mei. Może coś wiedzieć. Przemoc tu nie pomoże. Popatrzyłam na bakugana i przytaknęłam głowa. Przemoc tu nie pomoże. Muszę wyciągnąć od niego informacje. - Powiedz kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz! - rozkazałam jeszcze bardziej zakleszczając go do podłogi. Moje oczy były pełne smutku a jednocześnie gniewu. Jak ten facet mógł być tak obojętny na los Miry?! - Najpierw ty powiedz co cie łączyło z przywódczynią Ruchu Oporu. Jego głos zabrzmiał tak czysto i przekonująco. Poczułam się tak dziwnie... Nagle zaczęłam mu całkowicie ufać. - Mira była moja przyjaciółka... Poznałyśmy się parę lat temu, była dla mnie jak siostra. Była osoba, której ufałam - parę moich łez skapnęło mu na twarz - Była dla mnie kimś więcej niż koleżanką, kapujesz?! Bezgranicznie w siebie wierzyłyśmy, Miałyśmy marzenia... Dążyłyśmy do ich spełnienia! - parę następnych łez skapnęło mi na dysk, w który się teraz wpatrywałam. - Mei! Nie mów mu tyle! - krzyknęła Artemis i natychmiast odzyskałam świadomość. On próbował ode mnie wyciągnąć informacje! - Nie próbuj mnie mesmeryzować! Shannaro! Gadaj kim jesteś i co tu robisz! Migiem! Jego mina cały czas wyglądała obojętnie. Westchnął i parę razy próbował coś powiedzieć jednak dopiero za czwartym razem coś wyjąkał. - Jak dama prosi... Dobrze więc... Nazywam się Alvin, nazwiska nie potrzebujecie. Jak wcześniej zauważyłyście pochodzę z Vestalii. Należę to Vestaliańskiej Policji Międzywymiarowej. Osoba z naszej planety zginęła tu, w niewyjaśniony sposób i mam zbadać tą sprawę... Mei Tanaki. Gdy usłyszałam swoje imię i nazwisko miałam mu ochotę przyłożyć kolejny raz jednak tym razem Artemis złapała mnie za nadgarstek. Jeśli ktoś miał mi teraz pomoc to ta osoba był tylko on. - A co jeśli my też nic nie wiemy? Co jeśli nie dopuścimy cie do Mirandy Clay? Mówiąc jej pełne imię i nazwisko Artemis pewnie chciała dodać sobie i mnie pewności i tak właściwie się stało. Mina Alvina lekko się zmieniła. Zamiast smętnego spojrzenia można było ujrzeć chytry uśmieszek i oczy pełne ekscytacji. Jego wargi zaczęły się delikatnie poruszać jednak dopiero po chwili zdołałam coś usłyszeć. - Wtedy... Wtedy, miłe panie... Stanie się to. Nagle z rąk vestalianina zaczęły wyciekać błękitne błyskawice, które natychmiast dopłynęły do mojego kolana. Odskoczyłam, jednak prąd zdołał mnie leciutko drasnąć i cisnąć mnie o ścianę. Alvin wyciągnął pewną broń, której nigdy nie widziałam i nacisnął spust. Celował we mnie. - Sayonara... Mei-san. Nagle czas dosłownie zaczął wolniej płynąć. Artemis zasłoniła się dłońmi chroniąc się przed blaskiem, który wytworzyła ów tajemnicza broń krzycząc parę razy moje imię. Tara usiadła na moim ramieniu i zamknęła się w formie kulistej. Ja zaraz po zleceniu na podłogę podniosłam się spróbowałam zobaczyć dokładnie w którą stronę leciał nabój. Okazało się to prostsze niż myślałam. W pomieszczeniu były dwa ogromne lustra, akurat w takich miejscach, że mogłam bez trudu widzieć Alvina. Jego cel się nie zmienił. Wciąż byłam nim ja. Szybko zebrałam w sobie siły i zatrzymałam nabój gestem ręki. Vestalinin widząc z jaką łatwością odpieram atak był zdumiony. Kula przez chwilę latała w powietrzu gdy po chwili poleciała z hukiem na ziemię, tocząc się pod nogi chłopaka. - Zrobiłeś błąd lekceważąc mnie i moją władzę na wiatrem. Mina chłopaka znów zrobiła się smętna i lekceważąca. Powolnym i niepewnym ruchem schował broń i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właśnie to mnie w nim najbardziej wkurzało. To, że, prawie nic nie mówił a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać tak wiele, a jednocześnie tak mało. Położyłam ręce na biodrach i wpatrywałam się w niego. Gdyby naprawdę można by było kogoś zabić wzrokiem i byłyby jakieś zawody, na pewno bym dostała złoty medal. Przez chwilę było cicho. Nagle jego oczy zaczęła wypełniać galaktyka. Trudno mi powiedzieć co to dokładnie było. W ciągu jednej sekundy zobaczyłam gwiazdy, planety, meteoryty, astreoidy... Tak jak wcześniej, zaczął coś mówić jednak jego głos doleciał do nas po chwili. - Wyjdź, Artemisie - powiedział i dziewczyna wyszła. Zmesmeryzował ją - Skoro cię nie pokonam mogę z tobą tylko współpracować... Co ty na to, Mei-San? Bez pomocy elfów nie odczytasz wiadomości. Pomogę ci, w zamiar za informacje. Informacje, o osobie, której jeszcze nie znasz, ale poznasz. Bliżej niż myślisz. Tak mówi przepowiednia. Twoja obietnica stanie się legendą a ty... Miałam tego dość, nie wytrzymałam. -URUSAI! Nic o mnie nie wiesz! Lepiej przejdź do rzeczy, nie myśl że mnie przekonasz tymi słówkami! I przestań zwracać się do mnie "Mei-San"! To denerwujące...! Zrobimy tak. Doprowadzisz mnie i BakuGalaxy do Doliny Końca, królestwa wróżek... Przeczytamy wiadomość. W tym czasie jednostki policji znajdą przyczynę śmierci Miry. Pomogę ci sporządzić raport, będziesz wiedział o wszystkim. Później rozminiemy się jak by nigdy nic się nie stało... Myślę że to dobry układ. BakuGalaxy będzie cię chronić. Skoro twoim "marzeniem" jest wykonać misje to, to ci wystarczy. Alvin zamyślił się na chwilę. Na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć rozbawienie. - Myślisz że przejdę taki szmat drogi tylko po to? Chcę informacje o NIM. - Yaro... Powiedz chociaż o kogo ci chodzi! - uderzyłam pięścią w stół. Vestalianin nie odpowiedział, zaczął się tylko kierować do wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi i się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem, na jego twarzy znów była smętna i pełna tajemnic mina. - Zwołuj drużynę Mei-San. Jutro wyruszamy. Nie szukajcie mnie. Ja was znajdę - i wyszedł. Osunęłam się na ziemię i zaczęłam cicho płakać. Miro... Nie będę pytała dlaczego ciebie zabili, ale będę dziękowała za to że mogłam ciebie poznać. Obiecuję... Że cokolwiek muszę zrobić to to zrobię. Z pomocą przyjaciół lub bez ich pomocy. Jednak wiem, że mogę na nich liczyć. Tak jak na ciebie. Przyciskając dysk do piersi niespodziewanie zasnęłam. Wiedziałam, że to początek nowych przygód. Nie... To dopiero początek początków. *** Obudziłam się w szpitalnym łóżku. Otworzyłam lekko jedno oko a potem drugie. Obok mnie krzątała się Artemis. Gdy doszłam do siebie gwałtownie zeskoczyłam z łóżka. - Ha? Co ja robię w szpitalnym łóżku? - zapytałam. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i podeszła do mnie. Popukała mnie w żebra i poczułam silny ból. - Właśnie dlatego - uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. Chciałam z nią pogadać o wczorajszym dniu, jednak coś mnie hamowało. Coś nie chciało bym mówiła. Na myśl o Mirze w moich oczach ukazały się łzy, jednak za chwilę przywołałam się do porządku. Musisz być silna Mei, wmawiałam sobie, Mira na ciebie liczy. Powróciłam wspomnieniami do tego dziwnego Vestalianina Alvina. Czy to co on mówił o przepowiedni było prawdą? Kim jest ta tajemnicza osoba, o której chce zdobyć informacje? Te myśli zajmowały mnie przez następne parę godzin. Wróciłam do domu bez słowa, wyleczyłam sobie żebra, pogadałam z BakuGalaxy... Umówiliśmy się na 15. Mam nadzieje że to nie będzie ani za wcześnie, ani za późno. Myśl o przyjaciołach zawsze dodawała mi otuchy. Usiadłam przy biurku i zupełnie nieświadomie zaczęłam rysować portret Alvina i wróżkę na jego ramieniu. W jego oczach postarałam się narysować galaktykę. Gwiazdy, planety, czarne dziury... Zawsze mnie to interesowało. - Mei - powiedziała cichutko Ami jednak ja dosłownie podskoczyłam na krześle - Słyszałam o... O tym. Przykro mi. Mir... Ona była także moją przyjaciółką... Ale nie łam się, pomożemy ci. Masz przecież nas, BakuGalaxy. Wiesz, że na nas możesz liczyć. Spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę promiennym spojrzeniem. Miała całkowitą rację. Mam przecież jeszcze BakuGalaxy. --- Hejka tu Ami! Pora się pożegnać i wybrać w drogę, BakuGalaxy! Czeka nas podróż na Thunder, po klucz portalowy. Jednak jak zwykle pojawią się problemy. Podzielimy się na dwie drużyny. Jednak... Czy wyjdzie nam to na dobre? Czy uda nam się rozwiązać problemy? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Międzywymiarowej Wojny/Zemsty i Obietnicy! Do zobaczenia! Mei: Nie możecie tego przegapić! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica Kategoria:Meika-Chan